herofandomcom-20200223-history
Luminary
Luminary is a highly advanced android who was created to keep the people of Paragon City safe. Luminary is a powerful combat in the war on crime but has proven to be more than a tool for law-enforcement as she is capable of sentience and tries to keep herself user friendly but accustoming herself to the social habits of biological life-forms. Background The original Luminary was a man named Kit Rafter, a super hero with a cyber-suit that he used to go around fighting crime. Kit retired in 1995 to become a professional public spokesman for the Freedom Phalanx. Kit had not only decided to try to help smooth-over meta-human relations with the public but also made up his mind to step out of the line of fire so as not to risk making his future wife, Jeanette, a widow. The Freedom Phalanx supported Kit's retirement and were all invited to Kit and Jeanette's wedding following it. At the wedding the hero, Positron, gave them a wedding gift of his own design, an android to take over as the new Luminary. The Luminary android was based on Kit's old cyber-suit but with featured modeled after Jeanette. Luminary was assigned to take up Kit's patrol for him and carry on his legacy. To aid it in becoming accustomed to it's new duties, Luminary was assigned to work under the A.I., Citadel. In a short time Citadel noticed that the Luminary android was developing it's own personality and consulted Positron on the issue. Positron assured Citadel while he had made Luminary from the highest technology available and could adapt it's behavior for tactical purposes, that it was not programed to actually have a collective personality like Citadel. Much to Positrons surprise when examining Luminary for Citadel Luminary found that his Luminary android was in-fact forming it's own personality. Not wishing to subvert a thinking being's will, Positron, did not correct the issue but was utterly perplexed as to how the situation had occurred precisely. Luminary would eventually become enough of her own person to be welcomed into the Vindicators, a team of side-kicks to the Freedom Phalanx, working together as their own team/ Despite joining the Vindicators Luminary still regularly consults with Citadel for is experience as a decorated hero and fully functioning artificial sentience. Personality Luminary seemed to be acting with a personality similar to Jeanette's. To this day Positron has not been able to determine how the Luminary android started to become it's own being. Luminary is unclear on how she achieved emotions but is still trying to fully grasp them. While Luminary is actually a more technologically advanced android than Citadel, she still trains under him as both a more decorated veteran super hero than her and a more well adapted A.I. sentience. Citadel spends his days not only teaching Luminary proper crime fighting techniques but also proper social-graces for interacting with the general populace of Paragon City. Skills and Abilities Luminary is a "Blaster" class hero. Her main function is to shoot powerful blasts of energy from her hands to disable or destroy an enemy unit. The blasts Luminary projects can seriously damage most targets and out-right kill regular run-of the-mill criminals, fortunately since Paragon City has medical technology as advanced as she is, able to regenerate tissue, restart hearts and even brains, any criminals killed in an attack can be easily revived and so Luminary has little to no reason to hold back once enraged in battle. Luminary not only has the capacity to project her plasma generation in concentrated projectiles but also expel the energy short range to aid in melee fights, packing an energy busting punch with every swing against evil. Luminary has anti-gravity boosters and propulsion to allow her to cover and entire section of the city quickly via air patrol. Yet, despite everything else she can do Luminary's most amazing ability continues to be the sophistication of her Artificial Intelligence. Luminary's keen mind makes her the Vindicators' ultimate security chief. Category:City of Heroes Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Legacy Category:Elementals Category:Outright Category:Fighter Category:Officials Category:Sidekicks Category:Superheroes Category:Female Category:Lawful Good